When I Looked at You
by Leavian
Summary: Masalah baru? Disclaimer Vocaloid punya Yamaha, Crypton,,, Kepo? Silahkan dibaca :D (UPDATE Chapter 8!)
1. Chapter 1

**When I Looked at you**

**Summary** : Sial! Kenapa kau selalu membuat hatiku seperti ini!? Kau itu sebenarnya apa? Ehem sepertinya hormon adrenalin ku bekerja dengan baik. . . Disclaimer Vocaloid punya Yamaha,, Kepo? Silahkan dibaca :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 –You-**

**Luka POV**

Oh hai! Namaku Megurine Luka. Seorang ketua kelas sekaligus sekretaris OSIS, hebat bukan? Tentu saja. Aku ini termasuk murid teladan dan berbakat di Voca Gakuen ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang saat ini tidak pernah bisa aku pecahkan, bukan rumus matematika ataupun fisika bukan juga molekul aneh kimia, yaitu perasaanku. Aneh? Iya aku tau ini aneh. Tapi hal ini sangat mengganggu ku. Bagaimana tidak , setiap aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut ungu yang sangat mencintai terong itu perasaan ku berubah menjadi sangat bahagia.

Nah, lalu jantungku berdetak cepat. Apakah hormone adrenal ku bekerja setiap aku melihatnya? Tapi, bukankah hormone adrenal itu bekerja ketika otak kita merangsang sesuatu yang membuat kita takut, cemas atau khawatir. Apakah aku mencemaskan lelaki itu? Oh ayolah Luka, ini semua bukan tentang Biologi, kembali ke dunia nyatamu.

Seperti pagi ini, aku telah disibukan oleh urusanku sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Rambut ku yang berwarna merah muda itu ku biarkan tergerai, tumpukan lembaran putih kini memenuhi mejaku. Tidak lupa jari-jariku kini bergerak lincah mengetikan kata demi kata yang ada di lembaran tersebut. Bola mataku yang berwarna aquamarine tidak lepas menatap layar laptop.

Sampai ketika suara seorang pemuda membuat ku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Ohayou!"

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Rambut ungunya yang tidak biasa untuk seorang cowo, dibiarkan panjang dengan dikuncir satu. Badannya yang tegap dan tinggi, satu lagi…matanya. Tatapan matanya membuat ku tidak bisa lepas memandangnya

"Ohayou Gakupo!"

"Ohayou Gakupo-san!"

Dia populer juga. Tentu saja, dia adalah Kamui Gakupo, ketua klub kendo yang banyak memenangkan penghargaan. Banyak gadis yang diam-diam menyukainya, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Sifatnya sangat misterius, terkadang dia pendiam terkadang dia cerewet dan terkadang sangat ramah dan perhatian. Aku jadi penasaran dia itu siapa? Tapi satu hal yang sangat ku ketahui, dia adalah penggila terong.

"Ohayou Luka!" sapanya sembari duduk tidak jauh dari bangku ku yang berada di pojok belakang kelas

"Ohayou" jawabku tanpa menatapnya

"Kasian ya, pagi-pagi sudah sibuk seperti itu"

**Twitch**

"diam kau" jawabku sinis yang masih melanjutkan acara mengetikku

"lebih enah tidur sejenak, sebelum pelajaran Hiyama _sensei_ dimulai" ucapnya dengan mengejek

"Suka-suka mu"

"Emang" ejeknya

"Berisik"

"Ganggu?"

"Iya"

"Oh _gomen_ kalau gitu"

"Grrr"

Pagi hari ku selalu dimulai dengan adu mulut dengan si terong itu, sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak tau siapa si terong ini bahkan berbicara saja tidak pernah

* * *

_**Satu minggu yang lalu**_

"_**Untuk tugas drama bahasa Inggris ini, sensei akan sebutkan pembagian kelompoknya berdasarkan nomor absen, You're understand?"**_

"_**Yes sir"**_

_**Kelas menjadi sedikit berisik, ketika beberapa kelompok yang disebutkan oleh sudah terbentuk**_

_**Masing-masing dari kelompok tersebut sibuk membicarakan drama apa yang akan mereka tampilkan untuk mendapatkan nilai bahasa Inggris. Ada yang mulai dengan pembuatan naskah, ada yang sibuk bolak-balik kelas untuk mencari kostum di ruang kesenian, ada juga yang masih bingung dengan apa yang ingin mereka tampilkan.**_

"_**Luka-chan! Kita sekelompok" Seru seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek, Gumi**_

"_**Untunglah aku sekelompok dengan kalian" jawab gadis blonde dengan pita putihnya, Rin**_

"_**iya" sahut Luka setuju**_

_**Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 8 orang. Luka sendiri masuk ke dalam kelompok 3 yang terdiri dari, Luka, Rin, Gumi, Gakupo, Len, Mikuo, Meito dan IA.**_

_**Luka sendiri merasa asing dengan kelompoknya, karena dia hanya mengenal beberapa orang saja, selebihnya Luka jarang bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol. **_

_**Bola matanya menatap bingung seorang lelaki berambut ungu yang tengah terdiam sembari menatap kelas dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak. Entah dia terkena sihir apa, pandangannya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari sang pemuda.**_

_**DEG**_

'_**dia keren' batin Luka**_

_**Tanpa Luka sadari, sang pemuda menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dtatap oleh gadis pink tersebut**_

"_**kenapa liat-liat?" tanya nya sinis**_

_**Luka terdiam, dirinya serasa dijatuhkan oleh batu yang sangat berat dan mengenai palanya. Baru beberapa detik dia memuji lelaki itu, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu langsung menghancurkannya.**_

"_**Si…siapa yang liat-liat? Jangan sok deh" entah malu atau rasa gengsi yang tinggi, membuat Luka membalas pertanyaan pemuda tersebut dengan sinis**_

"_**Cari ribut ya" tanyanya**_

"_**ka..kau_"**_

"_**sudahlah Luka" sahut Gumi mengehentikan pertikaian tersebut**_

_**Dengan kesal Luka membuang muka dari hadapan Gakupo**_

"_**dia itu siapa si Gumi?" bisik Luka kesal**_

"_**Kau tidak tau? Dia itu Gakupo, ketua klub kendo. Kau ini, padahal tempat duduknya tidak jauh dari mu bahkan hampir dekat, kenapa kau tidak mengenalnya?" jelas Gumi kesal, heran dengan sikap temannya satu ini**_

_**Luka hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi penjelasan Gumi yang ikutan kesal dengan tingkahnya**_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Siang itu di ruang serba guna, kelompok Luka sedang mengadakan latihan untuk pengambilan nilai mengambil cerita Cinderella. Setelah pengundian, didapati Gakupo menjadi pangeran dan Gumi menjadi Cinderellanya sedangkan Luka hanya peran pembantu.**_

_**Selama latihan, Luka menyadari sesuatu pada diri Gakupo. Ternyata Gakupo memiliki banyak ekspresi. Itu membuat Luka tambah penasaran dengan kepribadiannya. Disaat Gakupo tersenyum menghayati perannya, Luka serasa terkena serangan bom di hatinya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan kata yang ingin dia lontarkan kepada Gakupo. Tapi apa daya, Senyuman lebar sudah terlukis diwajah Luka tanpa dia sadari…**_

"_**Gakupo, kau terlihat tampan ketika kau tersenyum seperti itu, Aku suka" sahut Luka senang**_

_**Hening**_

_**Siiiinnnngggg~**_

_**Kedua tangan Luka refleks menutupi mulutnya dan palanya menggeleng cepat**_

"_**Ma..maksudku kau harus lebih mendalami peran, ja..jadi kau terlihat bagus tidak seperti ini" jelas Luka gugup tapi dengan tidak menunjukan wajah paniknya**_

_**Gakupo tertawa, membuat Luka takut kalau ternyata pemuda itu sudah tidak waras. Gumi dan yang lainnya ikutan tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun tidak separah Gakupo mendengar penjelasan Luka. Hal itu tambah membuat Luka bingung.**_

"_**Ka..kalian kenapa?" tanya Luka**_

"_**Hei Gumi, teman mu yang satu ini sangat lucu ya, eh bukan dia bodoh" ejek Gakupo**_

"_**Kau terlalu kasar Gakupo..haha dia terkadang memang suka seperti itu kok" jelas Gumi**_

_**Dan satu hal lagi yang Luka sadari, Gumi dan Gakupo itu akrab ya**_

_**Sejak saat itu, Gakupo mulai meledek Luka**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

KRIIINNNGGGGG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, saatnya pelajaran Matematika oleh Hiyama sensei. Luka dengan hati-hati memasukan kembali laptopnya ke dalam tas dan memasukan lembaran putih tersebut ke dalam map merah mudanya.

Entah kenapa, dia masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa dia harus berkenalan dengan Gakupo dengan cara seperti itu, sangat tidak memberikan kesan yang baik. Tunggu! Kenapa juga Luka harus memikir kan hal seperti itu. Sudahlah….

**xxxxxx**

Cukup bosan Luka memperhatikan deretan angka dan rumus di papan tulis. Sesekali pandangannya terarah ke pada Gakupo yang sedang serius menatap rumus di papan tulis, tanpa Luka sadari dia tersenyum tipis, sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi untuk kembali fokus. Entah sejak kapan kebiasannya menatap Gakupo diam-diam dimulai.

'_Aku ini kenapa ya' gumamnya_

KRINNNGGGGG!

"Istirahat!" teriak beberapa siswa semangat

Ngantuk. Satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan keadaan gadis pink itu saat ini. Mungkin karena semaleman dia mengerjakan proposal dan bangun pagi untuk mengerjakannya kembali. Sesekali dia menguap, dan meletakan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan. Mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, sebelum Gumi mengagetkannya

"Luka, ayo kita ke kantin"

Seketika Gumi merasakan aura membunuh yang tajam, yang keluar dari tubuh Luka.

"Gumi sudah ku bilangkan, jangan ganggu aku ketika ti_"

"Iya maaf-maaf, ayo temani aku" sahut Gumi dengan senyumnya tanpa menghiraukan _deathglare_ nya Luka

"Huh, baiklah"

"Rin! Gakupo! Kalian enggak ke kantin?" tanya Gumi

"Aku ikuuuttt" sahut Rin

"Boleh juga" jawab Gakupo datar

'_kenapa si terong itu juga ikut' gumam Luka kesal_

**xxxxxx**

Suasana kantin sangat ramai. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu para murid untuk menyegarkan otak mereka kembali. Ada yang memesan makanan dan ada juga yang memakan bekalnya di kantin.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Gumi semangat

"aku mau Paket Bento B" jawab Rin

"Aku juga" sahut Gakupo

"Kau Luka?" tanya Gumi

"eh? aku jus tomat saja"

Gakupo mengerenyitkan alisnya, heran dengan menu gadis ini. Pikiran iseng terlintas di pikirannya

"Kau diet?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada mengejek

"Bukan, aku hanya mengantuk saja"

"kasian ya"

"Berisik, bukan urusan_"

Mata Luka membulat ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis di hadapannya. Gakupo bingung dengan sikap Luka yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dengan cepat Luka membuang muka, tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Gakupo tau saat ini, gadis di hadapannya tengah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dengan cepat Gakupo menarik tangan Luka ketika sudah mendapatkan pesanannya dan membawanya pergi dari kantin

"Hei kalian?" teriak Gumi bingung

* * *

**End**

**#plak**

**Tu be kontinyu deh**

**Halo, sudah lama gak publish ff lagi #gak ada yang nanya**

**Sekarang pairingnya Luka sama Gakupo XD Gimana menurut kalian?**

**RnR, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf, updatenya lama (_ _)

Leavi memang inginnya update seminggu sekali, gak papa kan? :D #plak

Oke sebelum masuk ke cerita, Leavi mau balas riview

**Yuzumi Suzu'o** (iya, ini sudah di update :) )

**Airi Shirayuki** (sudah di update, penasaran ya? Kalau begitu silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya)

**Hikari-me** (Humm, di baca aja lanjutannya :D, siip udah di update ini)

**Shizuka Shirakawa** (beda ya? :D aku memang sengaja ngasih karakter Gakupo yang seperti ini, soalnya Gakupo keren kalau seperti ini,, yeay #abaikan)

**Berliana-Arnetta03** (oke, sudah di update)

Dan untuk silent rider, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Hurt-**

Mata Luka membulat ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis di hadapannya. Gakupo bingung dengan sikap Luka yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dengan cepat Luka membuang muka, tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Gakupo tau saat ini, gadis di hadapannya tengah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dengan cepat Gakupo menarik tangan Luka ketika sudah mendapatkan pesanannya dan membawanya pergi dari kantin

"Hei kalian?" teriak Gumi bingung

**xxxxxx**

Gakupo menarik tangan Luka dengan lembut dan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Gadis yang ditarik pun hanya terdiam tanpa kata melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Gakupo

"hah...hah…hah"

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" tanya Luka senbari mengatur napasnya

Orang yang ditanya pun terduduk sembari membuka pesanannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sang gadis

"Duduklah" suruh Gakupo sembari menepukan tangannya supaya Luka duduk disampingnya

"Hei, tunggu dulu kenapa kau memba_"

"Duduklah!" ucap Gakupo dengan menekan kan nadanya, membuat Luka mau tidak mau langsung menuruti perintahnya

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Gakupo sendiri dia sedang asik memakan makanannya, sedangkan Luka dia sedang melamun membelakangi Gakupo. Merasa suasana mulai tidak nyaman, Luka bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Gakupo.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gakupo menghentikan makannya

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Luka tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

Jawaban Luka cukup membuat Gakupo merasa kesal. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Gakupo bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Luka

"Hei..hei" seru Luka kaget

Gakupo tidak menyahuti Luka, Dirinya tetap diam dan membawa Luka duduk di sampingnya. Luka bingung dengan sikap Gakupo yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu

"Makanlah" ucap Gakupo sembari menyerahkan makanannya

Luka terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Gakupo barusan

"Kau bodoh ya, aku bilang makan"

"Apa katamu, aku tidak lapar" ucap Luka kesal

Gakupo meletakan kembali makannya, bola matanya menatap Luka tajam. Luka yang merasa risih di perhatikan seperti itu langsung membuang muka yang tanpa dia sadari sedang memerah

"Puft.. ternyata kau memang sedang diet" sahut Gakupo meledek

"E..eh?"

"Iya, buktinya kau tidak mau makan" ledek Gakupo

"Jangan sok tau, aku tidak makan karena aku sedang tidak nafsu ma_"

**HUPH**

Satu sendok nasi berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Luka, yang sentak saja langsung membuat gadis tersebut menelannya

"Kau ingin membuat ku mati ya!" bentak Luka kesal setelah susah payah berhasil menelan nasi yang diberikan Gakupo secara spontan

Mata Luka seketika membulat ketika dirinya melihat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya tertawa lebar. Wajahnya seketika memerah memperhatikan betapa kerennya Gakupo

**DEG**

'_Dia keren. Kenapa tawanya begitu membuat ku senang?' batin Luka_

Ketika aquamarine bertemu biru saphere, mereka saling menatap. Cukup lama keadaan menjadi hening

Kryuuukkk~

"hehehe, maaf" Ucap Luka malu ketika perut nya berbunyi meminta makanan

"Makanlah, untuk mu" serunya sembari menyerahkan makanannya dan tersenyum lembut

**BLUSH**

Dengan cepat gadis tersebut merebut makanan Gakupo dan melahap nya dengan rakus. Entah karena lapar atau rasa malu yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat gadis tersebut memakannya dengan cepat sesekali dia tersedak dan batuk.

**Gakupo POV**

Makannya lahap sekali, sepertinya dia sangat kelaparan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis ini.

Sesekali aku tertawa melihat dirinya begitu ceroboh, sampai tersedak seperti itu. Dia lucu juga

Tapi, kenapa tadi dia terlihat sangat murung? Membuat ku merasa aneh saja. Aku jadi penasaran siapa lelaki yang dia lihat tadi. Sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu dulu

**xxxxxx**

**Normal POV**

"Luka, tadi kau diajak Gakupo kemana?" tanya Rin penasaran

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi begitu akrab?~" lanjut Gumi dengan nada menggoda

"tadi aku diajak dia ke atap sekolah dan hei?! Gumi! kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau sendiri kan yang tau kalau aku sangat kesal dengannya!" jelas Luka

"Haha.. gomen, aku hanya menebak saja. Lagi pula Gakupo itu terkenal kan? Pasti dia sudah mempunyai pacar" ucap Gumi asal yang tanpa dirinya sadari perkataannya tersebut membuat gadis yang duduk di belakangnya terbatuk saat meminum air mineralnya

"Ohok..ohok, "

"he..hei? Luka kau tidak apa-apa?" sahut Rin panik melihat temannya terbatuk saat minum "Gumi, sepertinya kau hampir membuat gadis ini mati dengan cara tidak elit" jelas Rin sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Luka

"Eh? aku salah apa" jawab Gumi dengan polosnya

**xxxxxx**

"_Minna!_ Hari ini Meiko _sensei_ tidak bisa mengajar karena sedang sakit" ucap Luka tegas

"_Yokatta!_"

"Bebas, yeay!"

"Syukurlah!"

"Aku ingin tidur~!"

"ehem!" Deheman Luka sukses membuat satu kelas menjadi tenang kembali dan menatap Luka dengan seksama

"dan satu lagi, Meiko _sensei_ tidak meninggalkan tugas hari ini dan aku harap kalian bisa menjaga kelas ini dengan baik" ucap Luka dengan senyumnya, sukses membuat siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut bersorak ria

"Baik Kaichou~!"

Siang yang sangat panas di kelas 2-B telah terjadi keajaiban, pasalnya Meiko sensei guru fisika yang paling rajin memberikan tumpukan soal, kini tidak masuk dan sama sekali tidak memberikan tugas. Hal tersebut tidak di sia-siakan para siswa, mereka semua melakukan aktifitas yang mereka suka. Ada yang main psp, ada yang nonton anime, ada curhat dan ada juga yang tidur, begitu pula sang ketua kelas, Luka.

Baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan mata dengan tenang, beberapa kepalan kertas mendarat mulus di wajah damai Luka yang otomatis membuat sang gadis terbangun kaget

"Siapa yang mengganggu tidur ku?" tanya Luka yang sudah di selimuti _deathglare_

Bola matanya menatap ke penjuru kelas, pertama Gumi. Biasanya dia yang sangat iseng, tapi kali ini Luka melihat Gumi tengah ikut tertidur juga. Lalu Rin, gadis itu sedang membaca bu…. Maksud saya komik. Lalu siapa yang melempar kertas itu?

'_apa jangan-jangan?' batin Luka_

"Oy, Gakupo! Kau mengganggu tidur ku kan?" tanya Luka _to the point_

Pemuda yang di tanyai pun, menoleh sembari memasang tampang 'tidak tau apa-apa'

"siapa juga yang mau mengganggu gadis seperti mu"

**JLEB**

Kata-kata Gakupo suskses menancap di hati Luka, seketika itu juga Luka merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Sebuah kata-kata yang sebelumnya pernah dia dengar dari lelaki yang pernah di cintainya walaupun sepenuhnya tidak mirip.

Hening diantara mereka berdua

Tes

Tes

Gakupo tersentak saat menyadari beberapa tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari gadis pink tersebut. Belum sempat Gakupo menanyakan sesuatu, Luka sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut

"Cih, apa yang ku lakukan" gerutu Gakupo frustasi

**xxxxxx**

Di toilet wanita, Luka sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya. Sesekali matanya melihat dirinya yang ada di cermin, menyedihkan. Ayolah Luka bukannya kau sudah tidak mau memikirkan lelaki itu lagi, lelaki yang sudah menyakitimu. Seketika pandangannya berubah, mencoba mengingat kejadian itu

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

"_Apa menurut mu aku ini mencintaimu, heh?"_

"_Si..sialan kau! jadi apa maksudmu selama ini?"_

"_coba kau pikir sendiri, siapa juga yang mau dengan gadis sepertimu"_

"Tenanglah Luka!" yakin Luka sebelum meninggalkan toilet wanita ini

**xxxxxx**

KRIIINNNGGG~

"Pulang! Yeay!"

Semenjak kejadian tadi, baik Luka maupun Gakupo tidak ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya terdiam, hal itu membuat Gumi dan Rin heran.

"Hei Luka, kau sedang marahan dengan Gakupo ya?" tanya Rin berbisik

Gadis pink tersebut hanya menggeleng, sembari membereskan buku-bukanya

"Luka?"

Suara berat yang sangat Luka kenal, langsung membuat gadis itu kaget. "ada apa?" jawab Luka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tasnya

"Aku minta maaf"

"_What?! Demi apa pun ini kejadian langka, seorang Gakupo meminta maaf? sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi saat aku tidur" batin Gumi_

Gerakan Luka terhenti, dirinya bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mensejajarkan dengan Gakupo "ini bukan salahmu" ucap Luka dengan tersenyum

Gakupo menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan tingkah gadis ini. Kenapa gadis ini selalu berhasil membuat Gakupo penasaran

"Kau berbohong" tungkas Gakupo datar

"Haha, bukan salahmu kok, tadi itu aku ha_"

"Rin! Ayo kita pulang!" seru seorang gadis berambut turquois, Miku Hatsune dengan seorang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, Kaito Shion

"Chotto! Luka, Gumi, Gakupo aku pulang duluan ya!" seru Rin berlalu

Sekilas Luka melihat senyuman dari lelaki tersebut, yang di tunjukan kepadanya. Dan seketika itu juga Luka mengalihkan pandanganya dari pintu kelas

"Cih si brengsek itu" gumam Gumi yang masih dapat di dengar Gakupo

"brengsek?"

"iya, si brengsek itu mantannya Luka saat dia kelas 10" jelas Gumi ikutan kesal

"Sudahlah,, haha Gakupo tadi kau tidak salah kok, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Sudah ya, aku pulang!" ucap Luka tersenyum berlalu dari hadapan mereka

"Cih, sial" umpat Gakupo

**Tu bi kontinyu~**

* * *

Tada! Chapter 2 update, gimana menurut kalian? :D

Oya, soal mata Gakupo itu sebernarnya biru atau ungu ya? Soalnya di berbagai pict yang aku liat matanya kadang biru kadang ungu. Karena tidak tau, akhirnya aku memakai warna biru agar keren /

Akhir kata…..

**RnR, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! *bow* updatenya telat (_ _)/

Leavi lagi ngurusin lomba, trus tugas buat drama di jadiin film, trus lagi ada akhh…. banyak deh, jadi telat updatenya,,

Abaikan curhatan Leavi di atas -_-

Tenang ff ini masih di terusin kok, ada waktu Leavi akan update ^^9

* * *

Balas Riview dulu yak

**Hikari-me :** Umm, ada gak ya? Ada kok..haha

Sankyu atas info nya :D

**Shizuka Shirakawa :** Tsundere vs tsundere? Masa Leavi baru nyadar.. haha

Ini udah update, maaf telat ya

**Nisa Piko :** Dingin ya? Emang dia es..haha

Thanks ya udah mampir, ini chapter 3 nya :D

**Nuchanegi :** Ini udah di update :D Leavi usahakan

**Hina Azureno :** Yup, Leavi usahakan :D

Dan para silent rider :D oke ini dia chapter 3 nya

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Kau adalah pacarku"_

"_Eh?sejak kapan? Hei Gakupo! Kau bercanda kan?"_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Gakupo itu menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius, sedangkan gadis pink itu sendiri mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi_

"_Gakupo tidak bercanda kok Luka" jelas Gumi menepuk pundak Luka, mencoba menyadarkan gadis pink tersebut_

"_EH?! INI BOHONGKAN?!" teriak Luka menganggetkan orang-orang yang saat itu berada di dalam kelas_

"_Gumi? Sejak kapan aku pacaran dengannya? Siapa juga yang sudah menerimanya?" tanya Luka berturut-turut_

_Gumipun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan palanya melihat kelakuan temannya ini_

"_Hei? Gumi, ini bohongkan?!" tanya Luka sekali lagi_

"_Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" ucap Gakupo dengan tampang datarnya_

"_Eh? itu..aku…anu"_

"_Kau menyukai ku kan, kalau begitu jangan protes"_

_Gakupo perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka. Wajah Luka memerah, jantungnya berdetak cepat, keringat dingin meluncur dengan mulus dari pelipisnya, wajahnya semakin memanas ketika wajah Gakupo tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi_

"_MENJAUHLAH! DASAR MESUM!"_

**KRIIINNNGGGG**

"Ka? Luka?! Bangunlah!"

Suara berat dengan nada kesal langsung membangunkan gadis bersurai pink itu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, diapun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia sedang berada di kamarnya saat ini.

"eh? _aniki_? Bukankah aku sedang di sekolah?" ucap sang gadis itu dengan polosnya

Lelaki yang sedang menyandarkan badannya di pintu kamar sang gadis, mendenguskan napasnya dengan kesal. Luki Megurine, kakak laki-laki Luka, menatap adik satu-satunya dengan kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Luka? Lihatlah jam sekarang" tegur sang kakak sembari meninggalkan kamar sang adik sembari menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya seakan dia akan mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat kencang

Dengan cepat, Luka melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Luka bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"_BAKA ANIKI_! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU?!"

Untung saja Luki sudah menyumpal kupingnya itu, kalau tidak, entah kuping nya itu akan bernasib seperti apa. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Luka, bangun kesiangan.

**xxxxxx**

**Luka POV**

Sial! Hampir saja aku telat. Ini semua karena mimpi aneh itu. Ku pandang jam yang ada di dinding kelas, lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. Huh, syukurlah. Bagaimana nasibnya, jika sang ketua kelas terlambat masuk kelas, itu sangat memalukan

Tunggu! kenapa mimpi ku semalam itu seperti nyata? Aku pacarnya Gakupo? Itu mimpi yang sangat ter-_absurd_ yang pernah ku alami. Mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia. Sifatnya yang cuek, dingin, sok baik, sok tampan, eh? tunggu? Kenapa aku sangat tau sifat nya?

Ku geleng-gelengkan pala ku cepat untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh ku. Ketika ku buka mata, oh tidak, kenapa dia ada di depan ku? Kenapa dia menatap ku seperti itu. Dasar bakakupo

"A…ada apa lihat-lihat?" ucap ku gugup

'_Sial, gara-gara mimpi itu aku jadi salah tingkah begini'batin Luka_

"Kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah aneh seperti itu" jawab nya datar

"Aku biasa saja. Bukan urusan mu" ku alihkan pandangan ku ke luar jendela, sesekali ku coba melirik si pecinta terong itu, sial, kenapa dia masih memandang ku dengan senyumnya. Senyumnya berbeda? Senyumnya sangat tulus kali ini. Tanpa sadar ku alihkan wajahku menghadap Gakupo

"Hei, Gakupo kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Gakupo belum menanggapi pertanyaan ku, dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat ku bertanya seperti itu

"jangan ketawa, tidak ada yang lucu tau!" gerutu ku kesal

"haha, tidak tidak. Aku hanya senang saja, kau kembali seperti semula lagi"

**Gakupo POV**

"Haha, tidak tidak. Aku hanya senang saja, kau kembali seperti semula lagi" ucap ku tenang

Sepertinya dia sudah tidak memikirkan hal yang kemarin lagi.

Aku masih penasaran dengan si Kaito itu, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Kenapa setiap melihat Kaito, Luka selalu berubah?

Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Ada saatnya aku akan tau

"Hei, Gumi kemana? Tumben dia belum datang"

"entahlah"

Seperti biasa, jawabannya selalu singkat

"ternyata kau bukan teman yang baik ya" ledek ku

Entah sejak kapan meledeknya sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang menyenangkan buatku

"Bukan urusanmu" ucapnya dengan nada penekanan

"oh ya?" kucoba untuk memancing amarahnya

"Cih, diamlah"

"aku tidak mau" ucapku dengan senyum usilku

"kalau begitu menjauhlah dari sini" tangannya mendorong badan ku menjauh dari mejanya. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal, haha aku berhasil

"aku duduk disini" ucapku dengan datar

"sejak kapan?"

"sejak saat ini"

"huh, terserah mu"

"baiklah, terserah ku"

"Gakupo!" dia berdiri menatap ku dengan garangnya

Sepertinya kali ini dia akan benar-benar marah

"Ya, luka?" jawabku dengan _innocent_nya, mencoba menahan tawaku yang akan pecah ini melihat tingkah lakunya

"Bodoh"

"Kau bodoh?"

"grrr.. "

Sepertinya, kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya

"Luka! Ohayou! Eh, Gakupo juga ada, Ohayou juga Gakupo" sapa Gumi yang baru datang

"Ohayou!" jawab ku ramah

Kalau saja Gumi tidak datang, pasti kini palaku sudah di jitak dengan kamus tebal yang ada di mejanya

**Normal POV**

"Ohayou, Gumi" ucap Luka dengan nada kesal

"Kau kenapa Luka?" tanya Gumi bingung

"Dia sedang merutuki dirinya yang bodoh" sahut Gakupo asal

Kamus tebal mendarat mulus di kepala Gakupo beserta tinjuan maut tepat di perut Gakupo. Sedangkan si penerima pukulan meringis kesakitan menahan 'hadiah' special dari Luka

'_sepertinya mereka sudah kembali seperti semula' gumam Gumi_

"Eh? hei Gakupo? Sejak kapan kau duduk disini?" tanya Gumi bingung melihat bangku nya sudah di tempati oleh si maniak terong itu

"Mulai hari ini kita bertukar tempat duduk" Senyum usil Gakupo keluar membuat Gumi agak kesal

"Aku tidak mau, ini kan tempat duduk ku" tangan Gumi mencoba menarik tubuh Gakupo, bagaikan sudah terkena lem tubuh Gakupo sama sekali tidak pindah dari bangku Gumi

Gadis bersurai pink menatap kejadian di depannya dengan perasaan aneh. Iri? Cemburu? Kedua perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di dadanya.

'_mereka terlihat serasi'_ gumam Luka

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan mu!" Tarikan Gumi semakin kuat. Entah saat itu keadaan lantai sedang licin atau memang ini hari sial Gakupo, kaki yang dia gunakan untuk menahan tarikan Gumi tiba-tiba saja terpeleset.

Otomatis membuat Gakupo terjatuh dan hampir mengenai ujung meja yang berada di sampingnya. Kalau saja Luka tidak cepat-cepat menarik kunciran rambutnya yang panjang itu dengan tangannya, pasti sekarang kepala Gakupo sukses terkena ujung meja itu yang tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Baik Gumi, Luka maupun Gakupo tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Gumi cukup kaget dengan kejadian itu, jika saja Luka tidak menarik kunciran Gakupo mungkin pemuda itu sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Gakupo menolehkan wajahnya ke Luka, mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dapat Gakupo lihat dengan samar-samar, wajah Luka terlihat sangat kaget dan khawatir. Tangan seputih susu Luka, masih saja memegangi kunciran rambut Gakupo.

"Luka?" tanya Gakupo memulai pembicaraan

Luka tersentak kaget, buru-buru dia melepaskan pegangannya dari rambut Gakupo

"ada apa?" jawab Luka

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menarik rambut ku, huh?!" bentak Gakupo

Luka diam sesaat, tidak terima dengan perkataan Gakupo dia pun melawan

"Apa kata mu? Seharusnya kau terima kasih padaku, baka! Kalau aku tidak menarik rambutmu itu, kau pasti sudah ada di rumah sakit tau" jelas Luka kesal

"tanpa kau menarik rambut ku, aku tidak akan semudah itu pingsan. Lagi pula kau terlalu kencang menariknya, ini me-nya-kit-kan!" gerutu Gakupo sembari memegangi kepalanya

Gumi memandang mereka berdua lega, untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa

**KRIINNNGGG~**

Kalau saja bel pelajaran belum berbunyi, mungkin pertengkaran antara terong lovers dengan tuna lovers akan berlanjut sampai ada diantara mereka yang mengalah.

**xxxxxx**

"Hei, Luka apa aku boleh menanyakan kau sesuatu?" tanya Gumi

"Silahkan saja" sahut Luka sembari memakan bekalnya dengan lahap

"Apakah Kaito masih menghubungi mu?"

Pertanyaan Gumi sukses membuat Luka menghentikan makannya, dia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu "Tidak" jawab Luka yang langsung di lanjutkan kembali memakan bekal makan siangnya

"oh aku mengerti" ucap Gumi lirih

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Luka sembari membereskan bekal makannya

"Kau sudah selesai makan Luka?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luka

"Soal itu, tidak, aku hanya lagi ingin bertanya. Maaf" gumam Gumi

Luka terdiam sembari menatap langit. Pikirannya melayang ketika dia mengingat kembali kejadian ketika Kaito pertama kali menyatakan cintanya.

"_Aku suka padamu, kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

"_Kau pasti berbohong"_

"_Aku tidak berbohong kok, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"_

"Cih, bodoh sekali aku waktu itu" gumam Luka sangat pelan

Tanpa Luka sadari, Gakupo sedang memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak

**xxxxxx**

Siang menjelang sore, akhirnya pelajaran yang sangat membosankan bagi beberapa siswa pun berakhir, begitu juga dengan kegiatan yang ada di sekolah.

Luka, sang ketua kelas masih saja tertidur manis di mejanya. Pelajaran terakhir, yaitu sejarah membuat nya tanpa sadar tertidur lelap. Beberapa siswa yang ada di kelas tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang ketua kelas ini.

Gumi yang melihat temannya di tertawakan seperti itu, menjadi agak risik. Dengan lembut dia menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh Luka agar gadis itu terbangun. Namun, usahanya sia-sia, sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi indah.

"Gumi! Luka! Ayo kita pulang bersama" seru Rin semangat

"Loh, Gumi? Luka tertidur lagi?" tanya Rin bingung

"huh, iyanih. Perilaku buruknya muncul lagi" jelas Gumi

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya" seru Gakupo tiba-tiba yang sudah ada di belakang Luka

Tanpa waktu lama, wajah Gakupo didekatkan ke telinga Luka. Dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis pink tersebut. Dan bingo! Luka pun terbangun

"Dimana tuna balado ku?" satu kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Luka tiba-tiba saja membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sekeliling Luka tertawa jahil

"ternyata bisikan ku manjur ya..haha" ucap Gakupo

"Memangnya kau membisikan apa?" Tanya Rin yang masih tertawa

"Luka, apa kau mau tuna balado, itu yang aku katakana..haha" jelas Gakupo

Gadis yang di kerjainpun menatap Gakupo horror. Pukulan telak mengenai perut Gakupo sehinggat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Tetapi tawa kebahagian itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti, ketika sepasang kekasih menghampiri Rin

"Rin ayo kita pulang bareng" ajak Miku

"Lah? Bukannya kau hari ini ada kencan dengan Kaito?" tanya Rin bingung

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja Kaito membatalkan janjinya" gerutu Miku dengan manja sembari memeluk tangan kanan Kaito

Kaito dan Luka saling bertatapan. Luka menatap Kaito dengan kaget, sedangkan Kaito menatap Luka dengan senyum nya yang terlihat meledek. Dan Gakupo yang menyadari hal itu, hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mu. Apa kabar, Luka?" sapa Kaito

**To bi kontinyu~**

* * *

Puaaahhh.. chapter ini panjang /_\

Oke gpp, sebagai ganti udah lama gak update..

Minggu besok Leavi ada UKK, tenang akan Leavi usahakan update cepet ^^V

Akhir kata

**RnR, Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito dan Luka saling bertatapan. Luka menatap Kaito dengan kaget, sedangkan Kaito menatap Luka dengan senyum nya yang terlihat meledek. Dan Gakupo yang menyadari hal itu, hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mu. Apa kabar, Luka?" sapa Kaito

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ka..kaito?" ucap Luka gugup

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening, Miku melirik Luka dan Kaito secara bergantian. Sepertinya Miku masih belum mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka berdua setahun yang lalu.

"Ne, Kaito kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya Miku memecah keheningan

"dia teman ku saat kelas 10, Miku" jawab Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka

"jadi, apakah kau masih marah padaku Luka?" tanya Kaito sembari tersenyum

Luka yang ditanyakan hal tersebut tersentak kaget. Bola matanya menatap Kaito dengan tajam, kedua tangannya pun terkepal sempurna seakan siap untuk memukul sesuatu yang sangat keras.

"Heh? Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali kau menanyakan hal itu padaku" ucap Luka tegas terkesan ragu

Gakupo yang menyadari nada bergetar dari suara Luka, menatap gadis di sampingnya tidak percaya. Sepertinya yang dapat membuatnya mengeluarkan emosi berlebih ini, hanya Kaito.

'_dia akan menangis lagi' batin Gakupo_

"jadi kau masih marah padaku" ucap Kaito yang lebih terdengar kecewa di telinga Luka, gadis bersurai pink itupun menatap Kaito tidak percaya "sudah kuduga" gumam Kaito pelan

Rin yang bingung, mencoba mencari jawabannya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke Gumi yang langsung di balas dengan sebuah bisikan 'nanti aku akan menceritakannya'

Begitu pula dengan Miku yang notabane nya adalah pacar Kaito, dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara ke dua insan manusia ini.

"apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Ka-i-to?" ucap Luka sembari menatap tajam pemuda biru dihadapannya

Kaito hanya tersenyum, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu di telinga Miku "hari ini ayo kita berkencan, kau mau kan?" gumam Kaito

Miku yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng tangan Kaito dengan erat

"Rin, aku tidak jadi pulang bareng deh. Kaito mengajak ku kencan. Oh ya kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Rin dan semuanya" ucap Miku berlalu dari hadapan mereka berempat

Sebelum Kaito benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Luka, kaito menolehkan wajahnya ke Luka dan tersenyum…sedih.

**xxxxxx**

"uhh, sial. Kenapa si maniak es itu muncul lagi si" gerutu Gumi sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"Kaito maksudmu?" tanya Rin santai

"iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si BAKAito itu" jelas Gumi

Mereka berempat pun pulang bersama. Luka berjalan cepat mendahului Gakupo, Gumi dan Rin. Palanya tertunduk lesu, bola matanya menatap jalanan kosong. Gakupo yang melihat keadaan Luka, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"memang nya Kaito itu siapanya Luka?" pertanyaan Rin sentak membuat Luka, Gakupo dan Gumi menghentikan langkahnya

Rin yang sepertinya tidak tau apa yang di perbuat hanya tertawa hampa

"Sebaiknya kita mampir ke kedai itu dulu, aku yang traktir" ucap Gakupo datar, lebih tepatnya Gakupo lumayan tertarik untuk mengetahui hubungan masa lalu Luka dengan Kaito

"_hontou?_ Asiknya" teriak Rin senang

"Kau juga ikut kan Luka?" tanya Gumi

Gakupo menatap Luka menuggu jawaban dari sang empunya masalah. Luka terdiam sementara. Sebaiknya dia ikut ke kedai itu dulu, untuk me-_refresh_-kan pikirannya

"Baiklah" gumam Luka

**xxxxxx**

Takoyaki yang baru saja matang dengan jus buah yang dingin, tersaji di meja ke empat siswa tersebut.

"_Ittadakimasu!_" seru Gumi dan Rin berbarengan

Seperti tidak makan selama seminggu, mereka berdua makan dengan lahapnya. Sedangkan Luka terdiam menatap takoyaki di hadapannya. Gakupo yang sedang asik memakan takoyaki nya, merasa terganggu dengan sikap Luka yang seperti itu.

Diapun menghentikan makannya, mengambil takoyaki yang ada di hadapan Luka, lalu menyuapi takoyaki itu ke mulut Luka. Sontak, gadis pink tersebut kaget dan menelan bulat-bulat takoyaki itu

"Kau mau membuat ku mati ya?" gerutu Luka

"kau sendiri yang salah. Kau mau mengecewakan _Jii-san_ yang sudah memasakan takoyaki ini untuk mu?"

Pertanyaan Gakupo sukses membuat Luka tertunduk lesu lagi

"maaf" gumam Luka pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Gakupo

"Kalau begitu makanlah" sahut Gakupo yang melanjutkan makannya kembali

Rin dan Gumi saling tatap melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka

"hei..hei Gumi" bisik Rin

"ya?"

"sejak kapan Gakupo jadi perhatian seperti itu?" bisik Rin lagi

"hmm, lebih jelas nya aku tidak tau" jawab Gumi di lanjutkan dengan makannya

**~Skip time~**

"Kenyangnya" sahut Rin dan Gumi berbarengan

"Hei, bukannya tadi aku mengajakmu kesini untuk cerita" Perkataan Gakupo, membuat Gumi dan Rin teringat tujuan mereka semula

"aku lupa, sebelum itu…" Gumi menatap Luka dengan penuh arti 'bolehkan aku bercerita' "terserah mu" jawaban Luka, membuat Gumi yakin untuk menceritakan masa lalunya

"Jadi kejadiannya itu…."

**-One years ago-**

_**Luka dan Gumi berada di kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas X-A. Luka saat itu terkenal di kalangan para anak cowo, karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Dell, si ketua geng yang selalu mengacau di kelas nya.**_

_**Luka memang berbeda dengan kebanyak gadis lainnya, sikap nya terlalu tomboy. Bertarung bukanlah hal yang asing baginya. Apalagi ketika Dell mengajaknya duel, sikap tomboy nya keluar. Dan sejak itu Luka terkenal di kalangan anak cowo.**_

_**Tapi suatu kejadian mengubahnya hidupnya, ketika dia sedang menuruni tangga secara terburu-buru dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda. Bola mata Luka membulat, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dirinya melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut yang berwana sebiru laut, dan matanya bagaikan langit saat musim panas.**_

"_**maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu**_

_**Luka tidak menjawab, dia masih saja menatap pemuda itu**_

"_**hei, nona kau tidak apa-apa?"**_

_**Luka dengan cepat menggelengkan palanya "ma..maaf aku tidak apa-apa, ah maaf aku harus buru-buru pergi" Luka pun bergegas pergi sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu**_

"_**tunggu handphone mu terjatuh" ucap pemuda itu sembari memberikan handphone flip berwarna pink itu**_

"_**Ah, terima kasih" jawab Luka sembari membungkuk**_

"_**Namamu?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memberikan senyumnya**_

_**Luka tertegun sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya "namaku Luka Megurine, kau sendiri?"**_

"_**Nama ku Kaito Shion"**_

_**Sejak saat itu, Luka mulai dekat dengan Kaito. Mereka sering bertemu secara entah kebetulan atau tidak. Mulai dari ketika di perpustakaan, kantin atau di koridor. Secara perlahan, sebuah perasaan muncul di dada Luka. Orang yang mengetahui hal itu hanya Gumi.**_

_**Sampai ketika saat itu tiba. Kaito mengajak Luka untuk bertemu di belakang sekolah setelah pelajaran selesei**_

"_**Aku suka padamu, kau mau jadi pacarku?"**_

"_**Kau pasti berbohong" tanya Luka tak percaya**_

"_**Aku tidak berbohong kok, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"**_

_**Satu kalimat membuat hidup Luka berubah, dia sangat senang sampai tidak tau maksud tersembunyi Kaito. Dia menerimanya dan semenjak itu mereka berpacaran.**_

_**Baru beberapa hari mereka pacaran, Luka secara tidak sengaja mendengar Kaito sedang berbicara dengan beberapa anak lelaki**_

"_**Ternyata kau memang hebat Kaito"**_

"_**Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis itu dengan mudah, padahal sudah banyak cowo yang di tolaknya"**_

_**Luka semakin penasaran dengan pembicaraan ini, diapun mempertajam pendengarannya**_

"_**Haha, mendapatkan gadis tsundere seperti Luka Megurine sangat mudah. Mana uang taruhannya, aku menangkan" ucap Kaito dengan sombongnya**_

_**Seketika itu juga Luka bagaikan terkena sebuah pukulan yang sangat kencang dan sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam menghujam dadanya**_

"_**Kaito" gumam Luka sedih**_

_**Luka tidak mau mendengar itu dari satu sudut saja, maka itu dia meminta Kaito untuk menemuinya**_

"_**Kaito, apa yang aku dengar itu benar?" tanya Luka to the point**_

"_**maksudmu?" jawab Kaito pura-pura**_

"_**kau membuat diriku menjadi taruhan, apa itu benar?"**_

_**Tampang Kaito yang semula tersenyum berubah menjadi datar, bola matanya terpejam sementara"iya itu benar" jawabnya mantap**_

"_**Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Luka yang mulai terisak**_

_**Setomboy-tomboy nya Luka, jika disakiti perasaannya seperti itu pasti tidak akan kuat**_

"_**Apa menurut mu aku ini mencintaimu, heh?"**_

_**Luka tercekat mendengar kata-kata Kaito, dirinya terdiam membatu. Otaknya memutar kembali semua ingatannya. Ingatannya berputar ketika Luka tanpa sengaja mendengar seorang gadis berbicara kepada Kaito 'kenapa kau mau dengan gadis seperti itu'. Langsung saja, tangan Luka mengepal kencang.**_

"_**Si..sialan kau! jadi apa maksudmu selama ini?"**_

"_**coba kau pikir sendiri, siapa juga yang mau dengan gadis sepertimu"**_

_**Sejak saat itu, Luka putus dengan Kaito. Dirinya berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan lebih tertutup. Sifat tomboy nya perlahan menghilang walaupun tidak sepenuhnya….**_

_**Tu be kontinyu~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf telat update (- -)v, sebagai gantinya chapter nya akan kupanjangkan. Semoga tidak membosankan ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah adalah awal yang buruk bagi seorang Luka. Bukan karena Luki membangunkannya terlalu pagi atau mengerjainya, melainkan dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat beruntun dari Lily, sang bendahara OSIS.

'_**Luka! Kau sudah bangun?! Jam 08.00 nanti kita akan ada rapat. Jangan telat. Oke!'**_

'_**Luka? Kau belum bangun?'**_

'_**LUKA! Ini sudah jam 07.30! kau dimana?!'**_

'_**Luka T_T'**_

Dibantingnya ponsel berwarna merah muda itu dengan kesal, untung saja ponsel yang tidak bersalah itu tidak hancur karna Luka membantingnya ke kasur. Di hari libur yang sangat indah kenapa juga Luka harus berurusan dengan rapat terkutuk itu dan harus pergi ke sekolah. Membosankan.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari semalem Lily" gumam Luka sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi

**xxxxxx**

Rok biru muda selutut dengan atasan kaos putih lengan panjang bermotifkan beruang memberikan kesan manis pada gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Rambutnya yang di kepang bergerak mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Aniki, aku pergi dulu" sahut Luka cepat tanpa melihat Luki yang sedang duduk santai sembari menikmati acara televisi nya di pagi hari

"Mau kencan?" Bola mata aquamarine yang mirip dengan adiknya itu sekilas melirik ke arah Luka, sembari tersenyum jahil

"Ti..tidak. Ada rapat pagi ini"

"Oh, aku kira adik kecil ku ini sudah mulai dewasa"

"…"

Luka membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Luki, bola matanya menatap sang kakak dengan datar. Dengan langkah tenang dan santai Luka menghampiri Luki dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sangat sayang _aniki_" senyuman manis terpampang di wajah Luka, yang menurut Luki itu adalah senyuman yang paling menakutkan dan membahayakan

'_Aku dalam bahaya besar'_ batin Luki

DUAAGGHHH! PLAAKK!

"_Ittai!_ Luka-chan!" gerutunya seketika mendapatkan jitakan 'sayang' dan 'ciuman' tangan di pipinya

Luka langsung melongos pergi dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah dan meninggalkan sang _aniki_ yang kesakitan.

**xxxxxx**

Di ruangan yang cukup luas, Luka tengah terduduk malas memperhatikan sang ketua membicarakan agenda rapat hari ini. Untung dia hanya telat lima menit, jadi tidak terlalu banyak ketinggalan informasi.

Rapat yang lumayan lama itu, membuat pikiran Luka memutar balik kejadian hari kemarin. Seketika itu juga pandangannya berubah sendu.

**Luka POV**

"_jadi, apakah kau masih marah padaku Luka?"_

Kaito, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menanyakan hal itu padaku? Apa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Jadi dia masih mengingatnya. Sudahlah, kenapa juga aku harus mengingat si bodoh itu.

"_jadi kau masih marah padaku"_

Tapi, kenapa suaranya terdengar sedih?

Kedua tanganku ku remas kencang mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan muncul di dadaku. Rasa panas menjulur ke wajah ku, mengingat wajahnya yang tersenyum seakan menyiratkan kekecewaan. Tunggu! Kaito kecewa? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Bodoh kau Luka!

**Normal POV**

Luka tertunduk makin dalam, mendalami pikirannya.

"ka? Luka?!"

Seketika itu juga, gadis bersurai pink itu menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap sang ketua, Mikuo, yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Luka terdiam sesaat, sebelum otaknya kembali memproses dimana dirinya sekarang.

"I..iya?"

"Apa kau mendengarkan ku?" tanya Mikuo

"Gomen, bisa kau ulangi"

Suasana di ruangan tersebut hening sesaat memandang Luka tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya sang sekretaris yang terkenal disiplin dan teliti itu, tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang Mikuo bicarakan. Luka menunduk malu di perhatikan oleh banyak orang seperti itu. Ini semua karena dia memikirkan orang bodoh itu.

"Mikuo, menanyakan apakah proposal yang waktu itu dia pinta sudah selesai?" sahut Lily mencoba memecah suasana hening

"oh, umm iya sudah ku selesaikan dan proposal tersebut ada di laci kedua dari bawah" Mikuo mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum Mikuo memulai kembali rapatnya, Luka sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi, membuat Mikuo mengurungkan niatnya memulai kembali rapat.

"Ada apa, Luka?"

"Maaf, apakah aku bisa meninggalkan rapat kali ini karena aku sedang tidak enak badan"

**xxxxxx**

Udara segar beserta hangat langsung menerpa tubuh Luka ketika keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kakinya melangkah tanpa arah sedangkan pikirannya kembali memikirakan teka teki yang muncul saat rapat tadi.

"kaito kecewa?" gumamnya pelan

[Kyaa! Kyaa! Gakupo-kun!]

'_Gakupo?'_ batin Luka

Refelks Luka memalingkan wajahnya ke samping melihat sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh penonton. Bukannya ini hari Sabtu? Seharusnya sekolah libur. Luka menolehkan palanya ke atas mencoba melihat ruangan apa yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. 'Kendo', Jadi suara berisik itu muncul dari ruang ekskul ini?

Rasa penasaran membuat Luka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Bola matanya membulat ketika melihat pemuda yang sangat dia kenal, yang selalu mengganggunya berbeda 180 derajat. Matanya yang terfokus tajam ke depan, wajahnya yang sangat serius.

**DEG!**

'_Dia keren'_ batin Luka

Dengan gesit Gakupo menghindari setiap serangan dari lawannya. Teriakan para gadis memenuhi ruangan ini. Rupanya gossip bahwa Gakupo terkenal itu tidak hanya sekedar gossip. Itu Luka akui ketika dia melihat dengan matanya sendiri Gakupo itu sangat berbeda.

"Kyaa! Gakupo kau sangat keren!" teriakan para gadis makin liar(?)

Luka yang merasa pandangannya mulai tertutupi oleh gadis di depannya, diam-diam menerobos masuk ke depan. Oh Luka, rupanya kau mulai tertarik dengan pertandingan ini.

Gakupo menyerang lawannya cepat, namun masih bisa dihindari. Tanpa basa basi, sang lawan menyerang pundak Gakupo, namun naas Gakupo tidak bisa menghindar. Para gadis yang berada di sekitar Luka mulai berbisik khawatir. Dirinya pun juga merasakan hal aneh karna Gakupo dan lawannya tidak memakai pelindung sama sekali.

Bendera biru diangkat tinggi oleh orang yang berada di pinggir arena, memberitahukan bahwa pemenangnya adalah sang lawan sedangkan Gakupo kalah. Keduanya membungukuk hormat sebelum berjabat tangan.

Para gadis yang menonton merasa puas, karna bisa melihat Gakupo latihan. Bola mata Luka menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing. Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek memasuki arena sembari membawa handuk dan botol minum menghampiri Gakupo.

"Gumi"

Perasaan aneh muncul di hati Luka. Sesak dan entahlah rasanya aneh. Indra pendengaran Luka menangkap sesuatu dari kumpulan para gadis yang perlahan mulai keluar dari ruangan.

"_siapa gadis itu? Berani sekali dia dekat dengan Gakupo"_

"_Gosip nya dia sangat dekat"_

"_Ah, apa mereka berdua pacaran?"_

"_Pernah ada gossip yang bilang seperti itu, tapi sepertinya gossip itu bohong"_

Luka terdiam di tempat, sembari melihat Gumi dan Gakupo yang tertawa. Sesekali Gumi menjitak kepala Gakupo. Pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat Luka terdiam tidak mau meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai sepi dari penonton.

Tanpa Luka sadari tinggal dirinya saja yang berdiri di pinggir arena memandangi kemesraan kedua temannya itu. Luka yang menyadari hal itu langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Baru saja dirinya melewati pintu, tangannya sudah di genggam oleh seseorang yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya, Gakupo.

**DEG!**

Luka menatap Gakupo dalam diam. Begitu juga Gakupo yang menatap Luka dengan serius. Bagai terkena sihir Gakupo, wajah Luka memerah melihat Gakupo yang saat ini sangat berbeda. Gakupo yang biasanya suka sekali mengejeknya atau mengganggu nya kini menatapnya dengan tajam seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

"ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Luka yang keadaanya mulai tenang. Bisa malu dia, jika Gakupo tadi menyadari wajahnya yang memerah

Gakupo tersentak. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin sekali mengetahui perasaan Luka tentang kejadian kemarin. Apakah dia marah? Senang? Atau sedih? Dia sangat ingin membuat gadis di hadapannya ini tersenyum. Entah kenapa perasaan yang kuat itu muncul tiba-tiba. Namun setelah Gakupo melihat bola mata Luka yang seperti kehilangan cahaya itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak ada ?kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku"

Gakupo melirik tangannya yang ternyata masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luka. Dan seketika itu juga dia melepaskannya.

"Tumben kau ada disini, menonton ku?" Goda Gakupo yang sebenarnya dia lakukan untuk membuat suasana ini tidak terlalu kaku

"Aku hanya tersesat ketika pulang. Sebaiknya kau temui Gumi, kasian dia menunggu mu tuh" Telunjuk Luka dia arahkan ke belakang Gakupo. Otomatis Gakupo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Gumi tengah berdiri menunggu sembari tersenyum . Dan ketika Gakupo menoleh ke depan lagi, Luka telah berlalu pergi.

**xxxxxx**

Gakupo mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah t-shirt putih berlapiskan jaket berwarna coklat dengan bawahan celana jeans panjang, membuat pemuda bersurai ungu ini terlihat tampan.

Gumi yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan ruang ganti akhirnya dapat tersenyum mendapati pemuda yang di tunggunya tengah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau ini seperti perempuan saja, lama sekali mengganti pakaiannya" jitakan telak menghampiri kepalan Gakupo, yang langsung di balas dengan gumaman kesal

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor dalam diam. Sesekali Gumi melirik Gakupo yang terlihat aneh. Jarang sekali dia mendapati Gakupo terdiam memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gumi tiba-tiba

Gakupo terdiam sesaat "Aku...ah aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok..hahaha"

Sekali lagi Gumi menjitak kepala Gakupo. Kesal karena yang dia dapat hanya jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar. Gumi tau saat ini Gakupo sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun dia tidak dapat memaksa pemuda ini.

"Aku khawatir dengan Luka. Kau tau Gakupo, perasaan Luka itu sangat tidak dapat di tebak. Aku yang sudah mengenalnya saja, masih bingung dengan sikap nya itu"

Gakupo mengangguk cepat, setuju dengan perkataan Gumi. Gakupo sadar, dirinya belum terlalu mengenal Luka tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika dia berbicara dengan gadis pink tersebut.

**xxxxxx**

"_Are?_ Kenapa aku kembali ke ruangan ini lagi?" Bola mata Luka menatap sekelilingnya horror, padahal sedari tadi dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Oh sadarlah Luka, gara-gara kau masih memikirkan si penggila es krim itu kau jadi kehilangan kejeniusan mu.

"Kau Luka?"

**DEG!**

Apa ini sebuah sihir? Orang yang kau pikirkan tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang mu sembari memastikan itu kau. Sebuah kebetulan atau kah takdir? Kaito berjalan menghampiri Luka, pemuda tersebut tengah mengenakan pakaian basket berwarna biru gelap.

"Ah ternyata kau! Bagaimana kab_"

"Ada apa?" potong Luka cepat sembari menatap pemuda di hadapannya tajam

Kaito terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah Luka, tatapannya lebih menusuk di banding kemarin. Apa dia sangat membencinya, sampai melontarkan tatapan seperti itu?

Kaito tersenyum ramah sebelum diri nya duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di koridor "Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sebentar saja"

Luka terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya tawaran Kaito untuk berbicara dengannya adalah ide bagus, karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana apapun. Helaan napas panjang keluar bergitu saja dari mulut Luka, berharap dengan bergitu beban yang ada di hatinya akan menghilang.

"Cepatlah. Aku tidak mau membuat pacarmu nanti salah paham"

"Lebih baik kau duduk terlebih dulu" Kaito menepuk sebelah kursinya yang masih kosong. Bukannya dia berharap Luka duduk di sampingnya, tapi akan lebih baik jika dirinya duduk di sampingnya karena Kaito ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara yang tidak terlalu kencang.

Luka menatap sekilas Kaito. Tidak mau membuang waktu, otaknya merespon untuk melangkahkan kakinya duduk di samping Kaito.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luka tanpa menoleh kepada pemuda di sampingnya

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Hmm"

"Apa kau sangat membenci ku?"

"Sangat!"

"Misal ku beritau waktu itu aku terpaksa dan menyesal, apa kau percaya?"

Kaito berhasil membuat Luka menoleh kepadanya. Pancaran bola mata Luka terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Kaito katakan. "A..apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu di tangga, itu adalah rencana ku untuk membuat mu menyukai ku dan memenangkan taruhan dari teman-temanku. Tapi seiringnya waktu, aku mulai menyukai mu dan merasa menyesal telah membuat mu menjadi bahan taruhan" Kaito menatap pepohonan yang ada di depannya. Bola matanya menatap ke pepohonan tersebut tetapi pikirannya tengah berputar ke masa lalu.

"Sampai ketika, kau melihat ku sedang menerima uang taruhan. Disitu pikiran ku bercampur aduk, takut, sedih, dan entahlah. Disitu kau menatap ku tidak percaya lalu berlangsung pergi dari hadapan ku. Waktu itu kau mengajak ku bicara bukan? Dan kau menanyai tentang kebenaran kejadian itu?" lanjut Kaito yang langsung di tanggapi Luka dengan anggukan pelan

"Apa kau tau, disitu aku menyesal. Aku mencoba untuk menutupinya dari mu karena kau sudah terlihat begitu terluka. Aku tidak ingin membuat mu lebih terluka karena itu aku bilang padamu_ 'Apa menurut mu aku ini mencintaimu, heh?'. _Seketika itu juga aku melihat mu menangis. Haha, aku sangat bodoh waktu itu membiarkan mu terluka sampai sekarang. Aku menyesal, maafkan aku Luka"

Keadaan hening sesaat. Luka tidak mau membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya meremas rok biru nya kencang. Dirinya tengah berusaha untuk menahan cairan bening yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Hiks..hiks"

Butiran cairan bening tersebut, jatuh begitu saja. Kaito sadar Luka sedang menyembunyikan tangisannya. Kaito merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, yang membuat dirinya tanpa sadar tengah memeluk gadis di hadapannya sembari mengelus kepala Luka lembut "Maaf"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang? Hiks" Tanya Luka di saat dirinya berada di pelukan Kaito. Luka sadar betul keadaan seperti ini akan membuatnya dalam masalah besar jika ketawan. Namun, pelukan Kaito yang hangat membuat nya nyaman dan dapat mengeluarkan semua unek-unek nya.

"Maaf"

Tangisan Luka sudah mulai mereda, membuat Kaito melepaskan pelukannya. Keadaan kembali hening. Disaat seperti itu Gakupo datang terburu-buru memasuki ruangan yang ada di samping Luka, ruangan Kendo, lalu berangsur pergi melewati Kaito dan Luka. Langkahnya terhenti, ketika dirinya melihat Luka.

"Oh, kau belum pulang?"

"Ga..Gakupo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Luka panik, takut Gakupo mendengar semua hal yang di bicarakan oleh Kaito dari tadi

"aku mengambil barang ku yang terlupakan" Gakupo mengangkat botol minumnya, menunjukan botol minum itulah yang baru saja dia ambil

Bola mata Gakupo menangkap seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah terduduk di samping Luka "Oh ada ketua klub basket disini. Maaf, apakah Luka nya boleh ku pinjam?" Gakupo tersenyum

"Silahkan" jawab Kaito singkat

Tanpa waktu lama, Gakupo menyeret Luka tanpa izin dari Luka dan meninggalkan Kaito yang duduk terdiam menatap kepergian kedua orang itu.

**xxxxxx**

"Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" gerutu Luka yang tangannya masih ditarik Gakupo keluar dari area sekolah

Gakupo hanya diam dan terus menggandeng Luka sampai berada di sebuah halte bus.

"Tunggu? Aku tidak pulang dengan bus"

"Siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu pulang" ucap Gakupo cepat sembari melepas pegannya dari Luka

"Lalu?"

"Temani aku!" senyuman lebar yang menurut Luka sangat menyebalkan itu terpampang di wajah Gakupo.

Luka menggerutu kesal menunggu kedatangan bus. Sedangkan Gakupo menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Tangannya terkepal erat seakan ingin sekali memukul pemuda itu. _'Sialan!'_ batinnya

* * *

**Tu bi kontinyu~**

**Maaf minna telat update, masih adakah yang berminat membaca pic ku ini?**

**Chapter selanjutnya akan ku publish besok,, ^^**

**Jaa~**

**RnR, Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hari ini kita bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Ayoo!" Gakupo menggenggam tangan Luka tanpa izin, lalu membawanya memasuki arena taman bermain.

Banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang, mulai dari anak kecil, keluarga maupun sepasang kekasih. Mainannya pun berbagai macam. Dan seingat Luka, tadi dia berada di sekolah dan kenapa tiba-tiba dia berada di taman bermain bersama orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"_Matte!_ Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" Luka melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gakupo. Hangat dan nyaman Luka rasakan ketika tangannya di genggam oleh pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

Gakupo tersenyum menatap Luka "untuk menemani ku bermain permainan ini. Aku bosan."

"Aku tidak mau!" Luka membalikan badannya dan bersiap-siap pergi sebelum sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut Gakupo "Apa kau takut dengan permainan ini?"

Luka menatap Gakupo kesal. Mana mungkin dirinya mau di katakan pengecut apalagi oleh orang seperti Gakupo.

"Eh? takut? Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang menangis" ucap nya mantap menatap Gakupo dengan senyum liciknya

"Jadi apa yang pertama-tama?" tanya Luka sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum

Gakupo mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah lintasan yang berliku-liku, ada yang menurun dan ada yang menanjak tinggi. Lintasan yang lumayan panjang. Yap, roller coaster.

**xxxxxx**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mulai takut?" senyum meledek sudah terpampang di wajah Gakupo yang saat ini tengah mengantri untuk menaiki permainan ini. Luka yang berada di sampingnya hanya terdiam menatap orang yang sedang berteriak entah keatakutan atau karena menikmatinya, dengan pucat. Tinggal sebentar lagi dia dan Gakupo akan menaiki permainan yang katanya memacu adrenalin.

TENGG!

Giliran Gakupo dan Luka akhirnya tiba, Gakupo menarik lengan Luka untuk duduk paling depan. "A..apa? paling depan?" Gakupo sudah duduk dan membenarkan pengamannya.

Mau tidak mau Luka mengikuti Gakupo dan duduk di paling depan. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Luka menaiki permainan ini, tapi dia pernah merasa trauma ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tangan Gakupo bergerak mendekati sabuk dan pegangan di kursi Luka, mencoba memeriksa apakah gadis yang berada di sampingnya sudah benar-benar aman.

Luka mengangguk cepat, walaupun di hatinya kini sedang merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Gakupo tertawa kecil melihat gadis yang biasanya selalu berani ini, kini wajahnya tengah pucat. Jahat sekali kau Gakupo.

3!...

2!...

1!...

Perlahan roller coaster bergerak dengan sedikit demi sedikit menambah kecepatannya. Ketika melewati lintasan yang berkelok, debaran di dada Luka mulai kencang. Teriakan gembira terdengar dari arah belakang Luka yang sepertinya sangat menikmatinya. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya tertawa.

"_Kami-sama_ lindungi aku!" gumam Luka yang masih dapat di dengar Gakupo

Gakupo tau gadis yang ada di sampingnya kini tengah ketakutan, hal itu membuatnya semakin ingin tertawa. Jarang sekali kan membuat seorang Luka ketakutan.

Roller coaster dengan perlahan menanjak, Luka yang ada paling depan sedikit demi sedikit dapat melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya. Lintasan yang curam dan pemandangan yang indah.

"Lihat Luka, pemandangannya bagus sekali!" teriak Gakupo semangat

"BAKA!" Sahut Luka kencang berharap dengan begitu rasa takutnya hilang

'_dia bodoh atau apa si? Kenapa masih bisa tertawa di ketinggian seperti ini.'_ batin Luka

Ujung dari ketinggian mulai terlihat dan seketika itu juga wajah Luka panik, sangat panik. Dengan refleksnya dia menggumamkan nama seorang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ga..gakupo aku takut."

"Gakupo.. hiks."

Gakupo refleks menolehkan wajahnya menatap Luka, sekilas Gakupo terdiam melihat sudut mata Luka mengeluarkan cairan bening yang siap tumpah.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Gakupo tersenyum lebar menenangkan Luka, sebelum roller coaster tersebut meluncur cepat dan curam

"UUUUWWWAAAAAA! KYAAAAA!"

Aliran angin yang sangat kencang menerjang wajah Luka dan Gakupo. Rambut Luka yang dikepang perlahan mulai berantakan akibat kencanganya angin tersebut.

Kecepatan roller coaster masih cepat, mulai dari lurus, yang berliku-liku. Jantung Luka seakan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia pun dari tadi mengutuk orang yang mengajak nya dengan cepat.

"GAKUPO BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"GAKUPOOOOOOOO! BAKAAAAAAA!"

"SIALAN KAU GAKUPO!"

Orang yang merasa di maki-maki hanya tertawa senang. Entah apa yang Gakupo rasakan, dirinya selalu tertawa. Mungkin saking menikmatinya.

TENG!

Akhirnya Luka bisa terbebas dari penderitaan(?) ini. Dirinya turun dari roller coaster dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Mukanya memucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gakupo khawatir

"_Urusai!_ Bakakupo!" Luka menghindari Gakupo dan berjalan cepat ke sebuah kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ. Kursi yang berada di bawah pohon rindang dan lumayan sepi.

Gakupo dengan cepat mengikuti Luka, takut jika dia terpisah di keramaian seperti ini.

Luka duduk di kursi tersebut, kedua kakinya merapat menopang tangannya yang saat itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Bukankah tadi itu menyenangkan?" sahut Gakupo yang saat ini berada di hadapan Luka. Merasa tidak dapat tanggapan, Gakupo berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah Luka yang tertutup.

"Hiks…Hiks"

Samar-samar Gakupo dapat mendengar suara tangisan dari sang gadis. Hal itu membuatnya cukup terkejut dan panik. Dia tidak tau caranya menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis.

"Luka?"

"Jangan lihat! Wajah ku sangat jelek saat ini."

Gakupo terdiam, bola matanya memandang Luka. Ada suatu perasaan kasihan atau peduli muncul di hatinya.

"Maaf." gumam Gakupo

Luka mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Gakupo yang ada di hadapannya. Gakupo meminta maaf padanya? Dan tanpa sadar Luka telah membuka tangannya, sehingga Gakupo dapat dengan mudah melihat wajah Luka yang saat itu sedang menangis.

"eh?"

DUAGHH!

"Jangan lihat baka!" Dengan refleks Luka melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Gakupo, dengan cepat Luka menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kau kenapa si?" Gerutu Gakupo sembari mengusap pipinya yang memerah

"Ini bukan salah mu, tenang saja."

Gakupo bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Luka. Tangan kirinya sibuk merogoh kantung celananya mencari sesuatu "Pakai ini, tutup wajah mu dengan ini jika aku tidak boleh melihat." sapu tangan berwarna ungu polos. Luka mengambilnya dan mentup setengah wajahnya.

"Maaf, sudah memukul mu."

'_bagus kau meminta maaf.'_ batin Gakupo

"Hanya saja aku..aku.. ma..malu ada orang yang melihatku menangis." lanjutnya

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Luka, tangan nya refleks mengelus kepala Luka bagaikan seorang kucing yang dielus majikan. Luka kaget dengan tindakan Gakupo, namun dia hanya membiarkannya saja "haha.. tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup kaget juga, kau takut naik roller coaster."

"Dulu aku tidak takut."

"eh?"

"Sebelum dua tahun yang lalu, aku berani. Tapi setelah kejadian itu aku mengalami trauma. Waktu itu aku sedang liburan bersama keluargaku. Aku dan _aniki _naik roller coaster. Di pertengahan ketika di bagian lintasan yang memutar itu mesin berhenti." Luka menggerakan tangannya memberi contoh kronologi kejadiannya

"Aku sangat takut. Pikiran negatif langsung memenuhi kepala ku. Bagaimana jika mesin ini tidak pernah hidup? Bagaiman jika tiba-tiba pengaman ku lepas? Dan bagaimana jika aku mati? Dalam empat jam aku terus ketakutan dan berfikiran seperti itu. Walaupun keberadaan _aniki_ yang berada di sampingku selalu membuatku merasa tenang. Untung saja mesin itu hidup, dan aku selamat." lanjutnya

Gakupo memandang Luka dengan rasa bersalah. Luka yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengacuhkannya "sudahlah, itu salah ku yang terlalu memaksakan diri."

Gakupo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak mau membuang-buang waktu karna hari semakin panas "Baiklah! Ayo kita lanjutkan acara kita. Kau tunggu disini aku beli minum dulu." dan diapun menghilang dari pandangan Luka

'_acara kita?'_ batin Luka

**xxxxxx**

Matahari makin memperkuat sinarnya, membuat suasana di taman bermain semakin panas. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuat keceriaan dan semangat para pengunjung pudar.

Kita lihat saja, kedua anak manusia ini. Setelah mereka beristirahat sejenak, kedua nya langsung melanjutkan acara dengan mencoba jajanan di jajaran _stand_ yang menjual berbagai macam makanan. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut dengan asiknya menyeret sang pemuda untuk menemaninya membeli makanan.

"satu es krim vanilla dengan toping coklatnya, paman!"

"Paman, aku pesan takoyakinya!"

"satu humberger, saus tomatnya banyakin dan jangan terlalu pedas!"

"Wah! Ada tuna!"

Luka memakan semua pesanannya dengan lahap. Mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Gakupo sedang menunggu Luka menghabiskan makanannya di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari _stand_ tadi berada.

'_Apa setiap gadis akan makan sebanyak ini, jika mereka sedang bersedih?'_ guman Gakupo horror sembari menatap Luka yang sedang asik memakan pesanannya dengan lahap. "apa lihat-lihat?" tatap Luka kesal "eh? tidak. Aku hanya sedang memandang gadis yang baru aku tau ternyata mempunyai nafsu makan yang sangat besar."

HAUUPP!

Takoyaki yang masih hangat, bulat dan utuh langsung masuk ke mulut Gakupo dengan lancarnya sampai dirinya tak dapat mengunyahnya sedikit pun. Dengan cepat Gakupo menyambar botol mineral nya dan meneguk air yang segar itu sampai habis.

"Huah, kau! Cih, kau mau membuat ku mati?"

"Itu balasan karena waktu itu kau pernah membuatku hampir mati juga." jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Gakupo dan melanjutkan makannya dengan santai.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Gakupo. Bola matanya masih memandang sang gadis dengan lembut. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Gakupo melihat sang gadis begitu bahagia. _'Kau lebih baik terlihat seperti itu, Luka. Kau terlihat manis.'_ batinnya.

**xxxxxx**

"Jadi selanjutnya, aku harus menemani mu kemana?"

Gakupo terkekeh pelan, menjawab pertanyaan dari sang gadis "Rumah hantu, kau tidak takut kan?" ucap Gakupo dengan nada meledek

"Eh? Ru..rumah hantu? Si..siapa bilang aku takut, Ayoo!" Tanpa sadar Luka menggandeng lebih tepatnya menyeret Gakupo masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Dirinya lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikan jeritan hatinya sendiri _'Kami-sama, si baka ini ternyata memang ingin membuat ku mati muda._' tangisnya.

Hawa dingin langsung menerpa tubuh sang penantang ketika memasuki rumah tersebut. Penerangan yang cukup gelap, serta tata hias ruangan yang berantakan, rusak serta kotor meninggalkan kesan mistis di dalamya.

Pada awalnya Luka memandang sekitar ruangan datar, hatinya terus saja bekerja untuk meyakinkan nya kalau ini hanyalah bohong sekelebet bayangan hitam yang dia lihat tiba-tiba membuat dirinya tidak tenang.

Luka menggerakan kakinya mendekati Gakupo dengan perlahan "Hei Gakupo, apa kau tadi melihat bayangan hitam?"

Gakupo menggeleng pelan, lalu melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, Bukannya takut, Gakupo malah penasaran dengan apa saja hantu jadi-jadian yang bersembunyi di setiap sudut ruangan. Gakupo menangkap sesuatu yang menarik lalu menghampirinya. Luka terdiam memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik pemuda yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" penasaran, Luka menghampiri Gakupo yang tengah berada di sudut ruangan

Gakupo berbalik sembari mengangkat sesuatu, menunjukannya pada Luka "Bukankah menurut mu ini hebat?" Sebuah replika kepala manusia dengan darah yang keluar dari bola mata dan pelipis. Rambutnya berantakan, mulutnya menganga. Seketika itu juga Luka terdiam, otak nya masih memproses apa yang di tunjukan oleh Gakupo itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei! Luka! Kau mau kemana?!"

Tanpa sadar Luka berlari menjauhi Gakupo yang saat itu masih terdiam sambil memegang replika kepala manusia. Diapun tidak mempedulikan teriakan Gakupo, yang terpenting hanyalah dia harus menjauh dari kepala menyeramkan itu.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Ga-ku-po, aku bersumpah akan membunuh_"

"**Dimana kepalaku~"**

"**Hei, gadis manis apa kau melihat kepala ku?~"**

Bagaikan ada sebuah petir yang menyambar tubuh Luka, tubuh nya kini kaku tidak bergerak. "Tenanglah Luka, tenang! Kau sedang berimajinasi, ini semua hanya imajinasi oke?" gumamnya cepat mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

PUKK!

Sebuah tangan dengan tanpa izinnya hinggap di pundak Luka. Rasa takut yang sudah sampai maksimal membuat Luka geram dengan tingkah para hantu gadungan ini.

"Beraninya kau menakut-nakuti ku, hantu sialan!"

BUAGHHH!

JDAAKK!

PLAAK!

DUAAGGHH!

"ka?Luka? hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

'_Membunuhnya?hantu bisa mati lagi?'_ Luka menghentikan acara pukul memukulnya. Bola matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap hantu lebih tepat nya orang yang tengah di pukulinya.

Seorang pria lumayan tua, tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan Luka yang sangat mendadak itu. Para kru yang menyamar sebagai hantu pun, akhirnya turut keluar dari penyamarannya untuk menyelamatkan pria tidak bersalah itu.

Luka terdiam menatap pria tersebut dibawa temannya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Luka menunduk malu "_Gomennasai! Hontouni gomennasai!"_ Luka membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada semua kru yang melepas kostumnya.

Gakupo menggeleng gelangkan palanya, tidak percaya betapa sadisnya sang gadis ini. Salah seorang yang menyamar menjadi hantu menghampiri Luka, lalu tersenyum lucu.

"Haha, kau tidak usah merasa bersalah. Kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi kok."

Sebagian orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut ikut tertawa lucu, melihat Luka yang sebegitu minta maaf nya. Luka terdiam tidak mengerti. "Benarkah?" tanya Gakupo yang belum percaya.

"Yap, benar. Dan apakah kau tau, paman yang kau pukul tadi itu memang sudah sering menjadi sasaran empuk para gadis yang mengamuk ketakutan…haha Lucu bukan?"

**xxxxxx**

"Aku tidak percaya, kau sangat sadis Luka"

"Grrr, diamlah! Aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol diriku! Lagi pula salah siapa menakut-nakuti ku?"

Luka mengembungkan mulutnya kesal, yang menurut Gakupo itu terlihat manis. Ah Gakupo, sepertinya hari ini kau sering bilang kalau Luka itu manis.

Matahari mulai siap tertidur setelah seharian dia bekerja untuk menerangi para makhluk hidup. Begitu juga pengunjung di taman bermain ini perlahan mulai meninggalkan permainan.

"Ah ya, satu lagi!"

"Hmm?"

"Satu permainan lagi!"

Luka menyikut pinggang Gakupo cepat "Aku tidak mau yang berhubungan dengan hantu lagi."

"Ukh..Tenang saja, kau pasti akan menyukainya." jawabnya sembari tersenyum

Gakupo menggandeng tangan Luka menuju tempat permainan terakhir. Sepertinya Luka sudah mulai terbiasa tangannya digandeng tiba-tiba oleh Gakupo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sugoi!_ Ini indah sekali! Gakupo lihatlah!"

Telunjuk Luka diarahkan kesebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah, matahari terbenam dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat sangat kecil. Warna langit perlahan mulai memerah. Digantikan oleh bintang yang perlahan mulai bersinar. Yep, mereka sedang menaiki bianglala.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Iya! Ini sangat menyenangkan Gakupo." Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Luka Megurine, yang langsung membuat Gakupo diam sesaat dibuat terpana oleh senyuman yang jarang ditunjukannya itu.

Hening. Keduanya saling tatap.

"Ah! Umm, itu, anu, maksudnya, ini umm biasa saja." Luka kembali memandang matahari terbenam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Keduanya masing-masing terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"terima kasih."

"eh?"

"Terima kasih Gakupo, karna telah membuat kenangan indah di hari ini" Luka tersenyum, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya

"Luka?" Gakupo memeluk Luka dengan erat, mengelus kepala sang gadis berharap dengan begitu sang gadis dapat merasa tenang

"Terima kasih..hiks terima kasih karena telah membuat ku melupakan 'dia' hari ini..hiks" Ya, Gakupo tau benar siapa 'dia' yang Luka maksud. Gakupo sangat tau 'dia' yang telah membuat Luka 'sakit' hari ini.

"Sudahlah" Gakupo terus mengelus rambut Luka lembut sampai sang gadis tenang tidak bersuara

"Luka?"

"hmm?" Luka mendongakan wajahnya menatap Gakupo. Mukanya memerah menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Gakupo dengan dirinya. Luka bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari Gakupo.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

Keduanya saling tatap dalam diam. Pelukan, belum Gakupo lepaskan dari tubuh Luka

KRINNNNGGGGG!

Luka mendorong Gakupo jauh-jauh sebelum tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang berbunyi di dalam kantung rok nya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

_**[Luka! Kau dimana? Ini sudah jam berapa?]**_

Luka sementara menutup kupingnya yang terasa pengang "Hh? _Aniki_, aku akan pulang. Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu!"

_**[Tapi aniki sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Luka.]**_

"Grr, diam dan tunggu saja di rumah!"

_**[Tapi_]**_

"AKU AKAN PULANG!"

**TUUUUTT!**

Telepon di putus secara sepihak oleh Luka. Gakupo menatap sang gadis dengan heran, sikap nya sama sekali tidak berbeda.

**xxxxxx**

Dalam perjalanan pulang keduanya menaiki bus yang sama, Luka tertidur di pundak Gakupo. Gakupo diam menatap gadis di sampingnya tidur dengan damainya "Hari ini kau banyak sekali menangis Luka" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

**End!**

**Nooooo~ ini masih tu bi kontinyu kok..hehe**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya tidak janji cepet ya, soalnya Leavi harus mengurusi sesuatu..**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan riview ^^**

**RnR, Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaf, updatenya sangat lama.. Sekali lagi maaf**

**Masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini? hehe.. Misal ada pasti udah lupa ceritanya seperti apa..haha**

**Untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan riview terima kasih sudah menyisihkan waktunya ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Pagi yang saat itu cerah dan sejuk, seharusnya menjadi awal yang baik untuk memulai aktifitas yang akan dilakukan. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Luka Megurine. Pagi itu dikelasnya, dia sudah disungguhi oleh kedatangan seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku minta penjelasan darimu, gadis penggoda?"

**Twich**

'_Apa?!'_

Ya, gadis itu Miku Hatsune. Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba dia datang menghampiri Luka sembari menunjukan sebuah foto yang jelas-jelas tergambar di dalamnya, dirinya dan pemuda berambut biru, Kaito, yang sedang berpelukan.

"Maafkan aku, gadis-yang-tak-tau-sopan. Tapi, apa yang harus ku jelaskan dari foto itu?" ucap Luka tenang mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan.

Didalam hatinya Luka merasa sangat bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dirinya merutuki kenapa dia harus menerima tawaran Kaito untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan sialnya ternyata ketika mereka berdua sedang berbicara, salah satu teman Miku ada yang melihatnya. Sial.

Beberapa pasang mata menyaksikan tontonan gratis yang sangat jarang dilihat mereka. Sang ketua kelas sedang adu mulut dengan seorang gadis yang notabane nya cukup terkenal. Andai saja Rin dan Gumi sudah datang, mungkin adu mulut ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Heh?! Berani sekali kau. Jelas-jelas di foto ini kau tengah memeluk pacar orang dan kau bukannya meminta maaf!" Bentak Miku kesal sembari megarahkan selembar foto itu ke hadapan Luka.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menjelaskannya kepadamu?" sebuah senyum ah tidak, sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah manis Luka. Oh Luka rupanya kau ingin bermain-main dengan gadis pencinta negi ini.

"Cih, kurang ajar. Dasar gadis penggoda!"

BRAAKK

Hentakan meja yang sangat keras membuat ruangan yang berisi siswa-siswi ini menjadi hening seketika. Luka berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Miku. Seringai yang ada di wajahnya menghilang tergantikan senyuman datar dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Cukup lama Luka memandang Miku dengan tatapan seperti itu, yang cukup membuat Miku bergidik ngeri."Asal kau tau, aku sama sekali **tidak**-berminat-dengan-pacarmu-yang **bodoh** itu." Tekanan nada disetiap kata, sengaja Luka lontarkan agar gadis di hadapannya ini mengerti dan tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Ohayou!"

Suara baritone yang cukup Luka kenal dari seorang pemuda, membuat dirinya tersentak kaget. Tidak hanya itu, rupanya seluruh siswa yang sedang terpaku melihat tontonan gratis ini tiba-tiba saja tersadar setelah mendengar sapaan 'selamat pagi' dari seorang pemuda pecinta terong itu.

Berterima kasihlah pada Gakupo yang telah mencairkan suasana yang cukup panas ini.

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" desis Miku sebelum meninggalkan Luka yang masih berdiri.

**xxxxxx**

"Kenapa kau masih berurusan dengan pecinta es itu Luka? Lihat! kau jadi terkena masalah lagi bukan?" Gumi memijat pelipisnya untuk sekedar meredakan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dirinya heran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luka, setaunya sahabatnya itu tidak akan bertindak ceroboh jika itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

Gumi menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir. Rin yang sedari tadi memakan bekalnya sembari mendengar ocehan Gumi, mulai angkat bicara.

"Umm, Luka? Aku masih penasaran dengan foto itu. Apakah foto itu benar-benar dirimu?"

Berita tentang foto itu sudah menyebar dengan cepatnya. Salahkan teknologi yang saat ini sangat pesat. Mungkin sebentar lagi, Luka akan dikenal oleh seluruh siswa.

Helaan napas panjang adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luka. Kedua sahabatnya kini menatap Luka penasaran, tidak sabar dengan kata apa yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, itu aku." Ucap Luka datar

Andai saat itu Gumi sedang memakan wortel kesukaanya, mungkin saat itu juga dia akan tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

Teriakan tidak percaya yang cukup keras dari mulut Gumi dan Rin adalah yang selanjutnya terdengar di indra pendengaran Luka. Untung saja saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di atap sekolah, sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan memandang mereka aneh.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berlebihan seperti itu?" gerutu Luka kesal

Gumi dan Rin saling pandang sebelum menatap Luka dengan tatapan 'itu tidak penting, sekarang beritahu kami kelanjutannya.'. Luka yang menyadari tatapan sahabatnya itu, seketika risih dan kesal. Mungkin dengan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi membuat dirinya menjadi agak tenang, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Luka.

"Kalau aku ceritakan, kalian berjanji tidak akan berteriak atau menjadi kesal sendiri, oke?"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap.

"Huh, jika kalian masih belum percaya itu aku, percayalah. Aku dan Kaito berpelukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku yang saat itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kaito jelaskan seketika me..menangis dan saat itu Ka..Kaito me..meluk ku." Seketika nada bicara Luka berubah menjadi gugup.

Dirinya merasa ragu dengan apa yang diceritakannya. Entah kenapa mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya merasa bodoh. Kenapa juga dia harus menangis? Kenapa juga dia harus menerima pelukan Kaito? Dan kenapa juga dia harus merasa nyaman ketika Kaito memeluknya?

Gumi dan Rin memadang Luka khawatir. Keduanya merasa tidak enak, melihat Luka yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Nee, Luka. Kalau kamu tidak ingin menceritakannya jangan dipaksakan. Kami akan menunggumu menceritakannya. Iyakan Gum?" ucap Rin ramah

Gumi mengangguk menyetujui "Itu benar Luka."

Luka menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Aku ingin menceritakannya kepada kalian kok."

Gumi dan Rin tersenyum melihat Luka yang sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan. Dirinya sudah berani menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mendengarkan." Sahut Gumi dan Rin berbarengan.

Luka memulai ceritanya dari awal pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Kaito, sampai Luka menangis di dalam pelukan Kaito. Tentunya dia tidak menceritakan perjalanannya bersama Gakupo ke taman bermain. Apa yang akan kedua sahabatnya itu katakan jika mendengar hal itu.

**xxxxxx**

Kaito yang saat itu tengah terdiam di kelasnya sembari mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba saja di kagetkan dengan kedatang Miku yang langsung menempel di lengannya.

"Wah kau mengagetkan ku." Ucap Kaito sembari mengelus puncak kepala Miku.

Miku menikmati elusan Kaito yang menurutnya sangat nyaman itu. Dirinya langsung menjauh dari Kaito setelah mengingat tujuannya untuk menemui kekasihnya itu.

"Aku minta penjelasan dari mu." Ucap Miku sembari menunjukan sebuah foto.

Kaito mengambil foto tersebut lalu memandangnya dengan seksama, sebelum kembali memandang Miku dengan senyumnya "Menurut mu seperti apa?"

Miku merebut foto itu dengan kasar sebelum duduk kembali dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. "Oh ayolah sayang, jangan bercanda dengan ku. Kau tau kan, aku ini sangat sensitive kalau soal yang seperti ini." gerutu Miku kesal.

Kaito tidak menanggapi gerutuan Miku, dirinya kembali mengelus puncuk kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut. "apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Kaito lembut.

Miku tidak langsung termakan dengan rayuan Kaito. Dirinya terdiam menimang perkataan kekasihnya itu."Tadi pagi aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada gadis yang terdapat di foto itu. Apa kau tau? Dia sangat menyebalkan."

Bola mata Kaito sukses membulat setelah mendengar perkataan dari Miku. Rasa tertarik tiba-tiba muncul dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Apakah semenyebalkan itu?" tanya Kaito

"Iya. apa kau tau, aku dikatai oleh dia _'gadis tidak tau sopan'_"

'_itu karna kau mengganggunya Miku.' _Batin Kaito tersenyum. "Wah, dia sangat berani ya. Hahaha"

Dengan cepat Miku menjitak kepala Kaito, merasa dirinya dipermainkan. "Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak membelanya sayang." Sahut Kaito cepat.

Miku masih terdiam. Sepertinya dia masih merasa kesal.

"Aku lupa! Aku ada urusan dengan Dell. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi yaa."

Kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Miku. Dirinya langsung merona hebat setelah Kaito melakukan itu. Bagaimana dia bisa merasa kesal kalau tingkah laku Kaito selalu membuat hatinya meleleh. "Kaito _no baka_."

**xxxxxx**

Di perjalan menuju taman sekolah, Kaito selalu tersenyum, Dirinya membayangkan wajah Luka ketika berhadapan dengan Miku. Tunggu! Bukannya Kaito ingin pergi menemui Dell? Kenapa dia pergi ke taman sekolah yang tergolong sepi itu.

Ah, jawabannya karna Kaito merasa bosan dan malas di ajukan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Miku. Dirinya ingin merilekskan pikirannya terlebih dulu sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Bola mata Kaito menangkap sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia lihat. Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya ungunya yang sangat khas tengah duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku.

Tanpa Kaito sadari, Gakupo juga telah menyadari kedatangannya sebelum Kaito menyadari keberadaanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini kita selalu bertemu ya, Gakupo?" sapa Kaito

Pemuda yang disapa Gakupo itu, menatap Kaito datar. "hmm" jawabnya singkat.

"Wah wah, kau pendiam ya ternyata. Aku kira ketua klub kendo sepertimu akan selalu cerewet. Hahahah"

Gakupo menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan kesal. Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini ingin sekali dia layangkan tinjunya ke wajah bodohnya itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" sahut Gakupo bosan.

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu. Oh ya, kau itu siapanya Luka?"

**DEG**

Gakupo membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan pemuda ini. Dia datang dengan tidak jelas dan bertanya hal yang sampai saat ini juga dia belum mengetahui. Jika kau pikir Gakupo itu teman Luka, kalian salah. Gakupo hanya seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja adu mulut dan tau apa yang terjadi di sekitar gadis bersurai pink itu. Luka pun juga tidak pernah mengajak dirinya untuk berteman.

"Hoh, tidak bisa jawab ya." Goda Kaito

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" desis Gakupo kesal.

"Tentu saja itu urusan ku." Jawab Kaito cepat

Suasana diantara mereka berdua kini berubah canggung. Secara terang-terangan Kaito mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya pada kedekatan Gakupo.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan mu?!"

Kaito menyeringai mendengar perkataan Gakupo. Tidak ada hubungan? Ya itu benar. Tapi entah perasaan apa yang mebuat Kaito tidak ingin begitu saja lepas dari seorang gadis yang bernama Luka itu.

"Tidak ada hubungan ya? Hmm"

Gakupo memandang pemuda itu kesal. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat, siap untuk dilontarkan kapan pun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan, aku masih menyukai gadis itu?"

Dan perkataan Kaito tadi sukses membuat Gakupo menghujamkan tangannya ke wajah Kaito.

* * *

**Tu bi kontinyu~**

**Yo, minna ini dia chapter 7 nya. Entah masih ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini. Oh ya, Leavi siap menerima flame kok.. hehe**

**Akhir kata. . . . . . .**

**RnR, Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tidak ada hubungan ya? Hmm"

Gakupo memandang pemuda itu kesal. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat, siap untuk dilontarkan kapan pun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan, aku masih menyukai gadis itu?"

Dan perkataan Kaito tadi sukses membuat Gakupo menghujamkan tangannya ke wajah Kaito.

**Chapter 8**

"Jangan coba-coba kau mengganggunya lagi, Kaito!" desis Gakupo menatap Kaito tajam.

Kaito tersenyum memandang Gakupo yang saat itu terlihat sangat kacau. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat pukulan Gakupo. "Hoo, memangnya kau siapa Gakupo? Bodyguard nya? Haha jangan coba untuk melarangku." Jelasnya.

Gakupo tidak menjawab kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kaito. Bola matanya menatap sekeliling dengan resah. Sial! Dia tidak menyadari kalau tindakannya telah menarik perhatian siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang melewati taman. Rasa kesal yang sudah memenuhi dirinya, membuatnya tanpa enggan lagi mencengkram kerah baju Kaito sebelum membisikan sebuah kalimat di telinga pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Aku memang bukan bodyguardnya seperti yang kau katakan, tapi setidaknya aku bukan seseorang yang tega memainkan perasaan wanita seperti kau!" bisiknya tajam. Nada sindiran dan tegas seketika membuat Kaito menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang tengah berdiri mematung.

**xxxxxx**

Belum surutnya berita tentang Luka dan Kaito yang saat ini sedang banyak dibicarakan oleh siswa. Kini muncul kembali berita yang tak kalah hebohnya. Gakupo memukul Kaito di taman.

Andai para kumpulan siswi yang sedang melewati taman itu tidak memfoto adegan Gakupo memukul Kaito. Andai para siswi itu bisa diam atau berpura-pura tidak tau. Andai Gakupo bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.

Banyak gossip yang beredar mengenai kejadian Luka dan pukul memukul antar Kaito dan Gakupo. Entah tidak adanya lagi bahan yang ingin dibicarakan oleh para siswa atau memang mereka sangat ingin tau urusan orang tersebut, sehingga mereka dengan enaknya membuat kesimpulan tentang berita yang yang kejadiannya tidak sampai sehari itu.

Ada yang bilang kalau kejadian ini diakibatkan oleh cinta segitiga, ada yang bilang juga karna Gakupo cemburu dengan Kaito yang memeluk Luka dan selebihnya berfikir mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Lagipula Kaito yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih membuat tuduhan-tudahan tersebut dipatahkan. Kaito bisa dengan mudah mengatakan _'Bukankah aku sudah memiliki kekasih?'._

Andai waktu bisa diputar lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Luka.

**xxxxxx**

Hari sudah berganti tetapi masalah belum juga selesai. Bagaimana tidak, Luka merasa risih dengan dirinya yang dipandang oleh beberapa siswa dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Baru saja dia memasuki sekolah tetapi ucapan selamat datang yang dia terima adalah hawa negative yang langsung menyerang batinnya.

'_huh, mungkin aku akan terbiasa dengan ini semua.'_ Gumamnya.

Setelah memasuki kelas, Luka langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya. Similar angina pagi memang dapat membuat pikiran menjadi tenang.

"Ohayou!"

Sapaan pagi yang sudah sangat Luka hafal. Gakupo datang.

Dirinya cukup tertarik dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Suatu perasaan yang menggelitik hatinya tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya bingung sendiri. Luka merasa khawatir? Entahlah. Dia sendiripun tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya. Kenapa juga dia harus mengakhawatirkan orang lain ketika dirinya pun juga sedang mengalami masalah.

Sesekali dia melirikan matanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi yang muncul dari wajah yang menyebalkan itu. Guratan kesal disertai ragu terlihat di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti ada suatu pertanyaan yang membuatnya harus menemukan jawaban secepatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Luka tanpa dia sadari. Dia tidak menyesalinya, toh dia memang ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu sehingga dirinya memukul Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong. Kau itu tidak pandai menyembunyikan masalahmu Gakupo."

Gakupo tersentak dengan kalimat yang Luka lontarkan. Setelah dia meletakan tasnya di atas meja, dirinya melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di hadapan Luka. "Wah, apa sebegitu terlihatnya ya? Hahaha"

Luka terdiam, masih menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan 'sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja masalahmu' . Gakupo yang merasakan dirinya diperhatikan dengan tatapan seperti itu, langsung tertawa kecil. Luka heran dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini, masih saja dia bisa tertawa walau sedang dihadapkan dengan masalah seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang lucu Gakupo. Ceritakan saja, aku ini temanmu."

**DEG**

Gakupo berhenti tertawa, dirinya menatap Luka kaget. "Aku temanmu?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Iya. Kau tidak suka?"

Gakupo menggeleng cepat, sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya kaget dengan pernyataan mu."

'_Dia Gakupo? Tidak mungkin, dia terlalu bercahaya.'_ Batin Luka tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan lah." Paksa Luka tidak tahan melihat wajah Gakupo yang masih saja menampakan senyum bercahayanya itu. Pantas saja dia populer. Senyumannya itu bagaikan _black hole_ yang dapat menyerap apapun.

"Karena kau teman ku. Aku jadi yakin kalau aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Huh, baiklah. Pada akhirnya aku juga akan tau." Dengus Luka

**Kring Kringgg~**

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai dengan sebuah tontonan gratis yang dipertunjukan oleh guru kesenian. Gumi dan Rin yang telat memasuki pelajaran pertama, akhirnya mau tidak mau menerima hukuman dari sang guru untuk melakukan sebuah drama yang dituntut harus menangis.

Gumi dan Rin yang pada dasarnya selalu ceria, sulit untuk melakukan tangisan palsu itu. Dan seisi kelas pun tertawa saat keduanya tidak ada yang berhasil melakukan adegan tangisan itu.

**xxxxxx**

"Lukaaaaa! Apakah benar kalau Gakupo memukul Kaito?" tanya Gumi penasaran

"Iya, aku juga kaget mendengarnya." Tambah Rin

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku. Tanyakan saja pada orangnya."

Gumi yang tingkat penasarannya sudah sangat tinggi, langsung menghampiri sang pemuda yang tengah asik memakan bekal makan siangnya.

"Gakupo! Kau tidak benar-benar memukul Kaito kan?" tanya Gumi cepat

Sedangkan pemuda yang ditanyai, sedang tersedak karna kaget dan sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan meminum air mineralnya. Gumi yang menyadari hal tersebut panik dan langsung menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan.

Luka menatap kedua orang itu bosan.

"Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu, Gumi. Apa kau mau semua persedian wortel mu ku bakar?" ucap Gakupo datar

"Kyaaaa! Maafkan aku Gakupo! Aku tidak akan mengagetkan mu lagi. Habisnya aku sangat penasaran." Sahut Gumi cepat.

Gakupo merapikan bekal makanannya yang belum habis. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan sangat lama.

"Apa kau penasaran dengan masalahku, Gumi?" tanya Gakupo sembari mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Luka. Gadis yang dipandangnya pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa lihat-lihat.' ke arah Gakupo.

"Iya. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mu, kenapa kau memukul si pecinta es itu dan membuat masalah?" tanya Gumi heran

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Baik Gumi dan Rin masih menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Gakupo. Begitu juga dengan Luka, walaupun terlihat cuek tapi dirinya begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan selanjutnya Gakupo katakan.

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan."

Gumi dan Rin menelan ludahnya penasaran.

"Aku melakukannya karna…" Gakupo menggantung kalimatnya. Rasa ragu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Apakah benar jika dirinya melakukan hal tersebut karna telah menghina Luka atau dirinya melakukan hal tersebut karna telah membuat orang yang dia sayangi terluka. Tunggu? Sayang? Apa gakupo menyukai Luka?

"Gakupo?" sapa Rin

"oh ya, sampai mana tadi?"

"Kau belum menjelaskan alasanmu melakukannya, Gakupo." Jelas Gumi

"Itu karna…." Gakupo tampak berfikir sebentar "Karna Kaito akan menyakiti mu lagi Luka." Gakupo menatap Luka yang saat itu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi rasa tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanggap Luka cepat

"Dia akan menyakitimu lagi, Luka."

"Bukan.. Bukan itu, kenapa kau memukul Kaito hanya karna dia akan menyakitiku lagi? Bukahkah hal itu malah membuat mu mendapatkan masalah, Gakupo?"

Gakupo memang tidak boleh meremahkan pemikiran seorang Luka. Dirinya dengan cepat langsung menanyakan alasan telak tentang pemukulannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. Kau malah akan melibatkan dirimu, bodoh!" bentak Luka kesal

"Ch, bagaimana aku tidak ikut campur bila itu menyangkut masalah mu!" bentak Gakupo tidak mau kalah.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku, Gakupo! Karna kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku ini." sahut Luka sebelum pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang terdiam dengan masing-masing pikiran yang menyelimutinya.

'_kenapa kau keras kepala sekali'_ gumam Gakupo.

* * *

**Tu bi kontinyu~**

**Tadaa~ ini dia chapter 8 nya.. haha**

**Leavi gak nyangka masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini *terharu***

**Balas Riview**

**Hina Azureno : Makasih sudah membaca ff ini :D dang omen sudah membuat menunggu.. Akan Leavi usahakan kok updatenya..**

**Akhir kata**

**RnR, Please?**


End file.
